


Oh My Baby!

by Livyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livyah/pseuds/Livyah
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was one of the well known doctors at the most renowned hospital in Seoul. He had achieved his dream of being a doctor and lived comfortably all alone without a regret but there was something he really wanted, only one thing..Park Chanyeol, one of the most eligible bachelors in all of Korea lives carefree. But a little accident changes his life. The man who once was independent and free became more responsible and opened his heart more.But love is never an easy business, right?But what's gonna complicate it between these two? Is it gonna be the return of an old acquaintance or the attraction of a friend?The first few chapters will be pretty crappy, sorry in advance guys. Hope you'll support this work too, thanks a lot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. OMB! 1

Byun Baekhyun sighed as he took off his coat and glasses. He stretched out his limbs feeling them loosen up and sighed in satisfaction. Maybe he was not lucky enough since he was paged again. He did not groan. Why? He loved being a doctor. He studied his ass off to become one, so one could say that he was happily living his dream. 

But there was one thing that bothered him. One thing he had not been able to achieve. A baby. Baekhyun had dealt with many pregnant people and had spent a lot of time around infants since he was a doctor. He was almost 27 yet never thought of falling in love with anyone. But he desperately wanted to have a baby for himself. 

It was not like he could not find someone to cherish, it was more like he did not want to. Baekhyun was too afraid to ever be in a relationship. He had witnessed his own parents split up and his cousin's husband pass away. Whenever his head created thoughts like love, he reminded himself of those memories.

Baekhyun was afraid to fall in love from the fear of being left alone in the end, either intentionally or not. He had had men gushing over him and women envying him because why not? He was perfect. He was short and cute with his pouty lips and his adorable chestnut head which complimented his face. The male knew how to be polite while he could be the sassiest too. Baekhyun had 'sexy' brain as his colleagues define him. As I said, he was the epitome of perfection with the sexiest curves in all the right places.

Turns out it was one of his patients who had gone into labour. The lady thanked the kind doctor who gave a genuinely sweet smile. Walking out, he stood with his back to the wall sighing, oh how desperately he wanted this. As he walked by, he stopped to admire the tiny innocent beings who were flailing their fragile limbs around in the nursery. 

The chestnut head looked through the glass, a sad smile playing on his lips. 'Maybe, it wasn't meant to be....'

______________________

On the other side of the city, there was Park Chanyeol. A CEO's son. He was not a bratty, spoiled kid rather he was one of the most caring beautiful souls that you could find. He lived his life carefree. He always lived for the moment, never caring about the future or the what-ifs in life. 

He was the company's CEO but he never put his heart into it since it was not something that he wanted. The guy was more into racing and cooking, one of the reasons why he often volunteered to help out with his friend's cafe. 

Mr and Mrs. Park never reprimanded him for spending more time there, since their perfect son managed to balance everything flawlessly. But one thing always bothered the old couple. Their son never had a romantic interest and rejected every partner that they had managed to pick out for him. 

It was not Chanyeol was picky or anything, he replied one thing when his parents asked him the reason, "I judge people better.". Chanyeol knew why they were trying to get him married off, they needed an heir since the whole company might slip out of their fingers and all the blood, sweat and tears that they and their predecessors had invested to build up the business would be a complete waste. 

He knew deep inside that he could not put it off forever but he did not know where to begin since he loved the feeling of being free. Chanyeol had had his fair share of men and women gushing over him. He was 13 when a girl two years older than him had confessed. The girl had misunderstood his age because of his height and had apologized to him though he barely understood what she said. 

He was quite the heartthrob. Chanyeol was like a Greek god with the perfect visuals head to toe. He had a mop of raven hair, his arms had different tattoos with different meaning with prominent veins making him hotter. No one would take their eyes off if he ever stood half-naked. He had firm biceps and the perfect abs followed by a V-line that was sure to leave everyone drooling and imagining. 

With his earphones plugged in, he rode his bike to where the racing venue was. He looked to his right for just a second and a drunk man appeared out of nowhere crossing the street with wobbly legs. Chanyeol was on full speed and the man seemed to have frozen. 

He quickly turned the vehicle making it dash against a pole and fall down along with him. Chanyeol groaned in pain as his left leg was stuck under his bike. Fortunately, Sehun had spotted his cousin and called the 911. 

That's how Park Chanyeol found himself in the hospital with his leg all plastered up the next morning. His parents pulled on his ear cursing at him and Sehun laughed at his cousin's misery. Oh Sehun was his cousin on his mother's side. 

'One of the most annoying creatures', Chanyeol called his cousin while everyone knew that those two brothers would do anything for each other. They grew up together, studied together. He and Chanyeol always had the same task when they went to school, clean their lockers. 

Girls and boys would slip in different letters, some made them cringe, some sweet as honey. Sehun was like the Greek God Adonis as many ladies described him. He had a jawline that could cut you in two and moves that could hypnotize you. The auditorium hall overflowed if he was told to get on the stage and strike his moves. 

They were the handsome duo wherever they went. Unlike Chanyeol, Sehun had a few dates but no one could ever be termed as his girlfriend or boyfriend, he was never got close with anyone. But later in high school, someone began stalking him. 

Sehun could admit that the boy was cute but he never accepted his feelings. As they graduated, the two completely lost touch and Sehun had never heard from him again. At times, he would think about the short male but as time went by he found himself forgetting the male. 

"Do you know how worried we were, you stupid kid?", Sehun could not help but laugh as Mrs Park hit Chanyeol's head making him hiss and massage the spot. "Mom, I'm just fine.", he tried only to earn another smack. The woman pointed to the plastered leg, "What's that then?", the raven head sighed and leaned back. 

The door was knocked once and opened to reveal a short male. The room went silent and Sehun was on his feet as the petite doctor walked in, eyes focused on the shorter. "Mr Park.", the male nodded his parents listening as the doctor explained his injury. But Sehun had his eyes focused on the short male admiring him, 'Woah! He's cute.', he mentally squealed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. OMB! 2

Chanyeol side-eyed his cousin who was busy staring at the petite male. "So you got any doubts?", Baekhyun asked the occupants of the room. "When can my baby leave?", the doctor thought before telling them that it would take at least two weeks based on his recovery rate. 

"So eat well kiddo and rest a lot, then you can be out of here in no time.", the chestnut head smiled but the raven head huffed. "Kiddo? Who's a kiddo? How old are you, huh?", Baekhyun glanced at the male before mumbling 26 making Chanyeol smirk. "Then you're the kiddo.", he smiled and Baekhyun chuckled a little before bowing and leaving the room. 

Later, Park Jaehwan and Park Minyoung left their son with Sehun. As soon as they were out, Chanyeol began smirking at the other wiggling his eyebrows. Sehun groaned out a what. "You know what. You were stripping the doctor with your eyes dude.", he laughed at his cousin who started to smile. 

"He's too cute to be a doctor.", the brunet whined in his palm. Everyone knew that it would be really hard to ask a doctor on dates since they would probably be busy around the clock. "So what? You're not gonna ask him out?", Chanyeol laughed at his cousin. 

"Who said that? Of course, I'm gonna ask him out.", the brunet said slicking his hair. The raven head poked out his tongue mocking his cousin telling him that he's too gutless for that. Later on, the tall brunet had to leave since he had something to take care of in the company. 

Baekhyun was on his rounds and knocked on Chanyeol's door. Hearing a come in, he walked in. "You feeling any pain?", Chanyeol nodded a little and Baekhyun checked the IV bottles. "Baekhyun ah?", the doctor turned around with a scowl on his face. "Baekhyun ah?", he furrowed his brows as he asked the tall raven head who nodded. 

"I don't remember telling that you could call me that.", said Baekhyun with hands on hips. "Well, you're younger than me and you have a name tag.", said Chanyeol with a little smirk. "Never mind.", the younger groaned, "So what is it?", he asked. "Would you like to meet up for dinner when I get out of here? Just a little something to say thanks, that's it.", said the raven head and Baekhyun thought before nodding, "Sounds good.", he gave a grin before walking out. 

A few weeks later, a grinning Chanyeol was getting ready to go home. Just then Baekhyun walked in, "Someone looks too happy.", the taller male giggled with a nod. "Where are your parents?", the raven head glared at the doctor. 

"I'm an adult why do you have to talk to my parents?", Baekhyun huffed and pinched his ears making the other groan, "I'm a patient, you can't treat a patient like this.", he said. But the doctor did not let go. "When I ask you something, be respectful.", the other nodded and massaged his red ear as soon as the shorter male let go. 

When the patient's parents came back, he greeted them and told them everything about their son's recovery. Minyoung hugged the doctor as tight as she could, "Thank you so much, Dr Baek.", the younger nodded before patting the lady's back and bowing as he left wishing the raven head a quick recovery.

They were back home and Chanyeol threw his crutches near his bed before plopping his body on the soft mattress. "I thought my back would break from the hard hospital bed, I missed you.", he sighed happily as he stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes in content. 

The room was peaceful until Sehun barged in and flung a pillow at his cousin. "How could you leave without telling me? I wanted to ask him out.", the brunette whined and stomped his way to Chanyeol on the bed. The elder sat up and hit the other with the pillow. "How can you betray me like this?", the younger whined, repeating that he had wanted to ask the doctor out. 

"Ask who out, Hunnie?", Minyoung asked with a gentle smile as she walked in with a tray of food. Sehun helped her carry it to Chanyeol and the trio settled down. "Who caught Hunnie's heart?", the lady teased the brunet. "Nothing Aunt, he's just someone I met once.", he shrugged his shoulders.

The day passed with Chanyeol teasing Sehun as much as he could. But Minyoung had another idea in her head oblivious of her nephew's thoughts. "What about the cute doctor, honey?", the old lady whined facing her husband who was skimming through the newspaper, "He would look cute with our son. He seemed really sweet and polite.", she described Dr Baekhyun.

Jaehwan laughed a little before closing the newspaper and keeping it to the side. He took her wife's hand and stroked it before placing a soft kiss. "We both know what his answer would be. Let time take its course and things will fall right in place.", Minyoung huffed but nodded since what her husband said was an inevitable truth.

It took almost a whole frustrating month for Chanyeol to be on his own without the crutches. Sehun was out for some important conference and his parents were out of town for some time for themselves. Later one night, Chanyeol waited in the car in front of the hospital but soon ran out of patience. Who would not if it had been almost a whole hour.

He walked up to the receptionist who stared at the godly being. "May I help you, Sir?", she twirled a loose strand of hair. The tall raven head nodded, "Dr Byun, when will he clock out?", to which the girl asked for a moment and began going through the schedules.

"Chanyeol right?", the mentioned male turned around to be met with a completely different Dr Byun Baekhyun. His hair was platinum blonde and Chanyeol almost cooed at how innocent and cute the other looked especially with the round glasses on his nose.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you.", he said. "Woah, Dr Byun you hit the jackpot huh?", the receptionist wiggled her brows while the flushed doctor shook his head. "Well, what's up?", he asked the elder, "You didn't get into another accident or something, right?", Chanyeol shook his head with a glare.

"Remember the dinner I promised?", he reminded the platinum blond who made an 'o' with his mouth. "Well if you're done for the day, let's go.", Chanyeol gave a cheerful smile and Baekhyun nodded and followed the other to his car.

Chanyeol opened the door for the small doctor and sat behind the wheel. The two drove in comfortable silence until Chanyeol decided to break it. "You aren't tired or anything, right? You're a doctor, I bet you were occupied the whole day.", Baekhyun nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I was but I'm okay with going somewhere other than my house or the hospital after a long time.", the platinum blond gave a relaxed smile and Chanyeol mirrored it. Baekhyun's eyes curved as he gave a grin. 

Chanyeol had stopped in front of a little cafe that looked cozy and warm. "Isn't it pretty late? Is there anyone still inside?", the doctor asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Chanyeol chuckled before shaking his head. The bell chimed as he pushed open the door and pulled in the other. 

Baekhyun looked around but the place was empty. "See? It's open. It's because I'm a special customer here.", but the other only gave a huff. "This is my friend's place, so feel free to look around.", said the elder and made the doctor sit on one of the vacant tables. 

"But what are we gonna eat? I haven't eaten anything except for an apple since morning.", the platinum blond uttered with a little pout. His stomach growled embarrassingly loud agreeing with him. "Don't worry about that, I'm a great chef.", Chanyeol proudly declared and disappeared into the kitchen leaving Baekhyun to stare at the closed door. 

×○×○×○×○×○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This story kind of already sucks ugh. I'm sorry....
> 
> But do comment your thoughts....it could help me out.
> 
> And I forgot that I had to update today... my brain is old. ><
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Love you guys <3
> 
> XOXO


	3. OMB! 3

Baekhyun scrolled through his phone catching up with the world outside the hospital. As Chanyeol worked in the kitchen, the pleasant whiff of food hit the doctor's nostrils making him lick his lips. It had been so long since he had gone out to restaurants and it had been too long only eating the hospital food. 

Since he had no one to go back home to, he pretty much spent his life at the hospital. His eyes twinkled like a child's as he looked at Chanyeol walking through the door with the food in his hands. The elder smiled as he served it in front of the other. 

"You said you were hungry so I cooked up something that was quick. I'm so--", he stopped midway chuckling at how eagerly the other eyed the meal and paid no heed to his words. "Let's eat then.", the doctor nodded and took a bit of his food. "Woah, I thought you were a CEO.". the elder looked up with a smile. "But you're the best chef.", the raven head smiled as he continued to eat his. 

Midway through the meal, they began talking. "So you must be busy if you're a CEO right? Too much paperwork and conferences?", the doctor asked. Chanyeol nodded, "Yeah but that was not something I wanted, it was something that I was obligated to do, you know a family business kind of thing.", he mumbled sipping on his wine. 

"So what about you? You seem too busy.", Baekhyun nodded. "It gets hectic sometimes if it's a long surgery but I still wanted this life and I'm glad to have acquired it.", he gave a pleasant smile. "You said that you are glad to be somewhere other than home and hospital right? What did you mean?", Baekhyun sighed at the question. 

He gave a shrug, "It's been so long since I went out someplace else. I come to the hospital then go back home and if there's some emergency they'll call me again. So that's my life.", Chanyeol nodded, "Can't you take a day off and hang out with your friends or something?". The doctor huffed at the question, "I don't have any friends.", he sadly uttered with a fake smile. 

The raven head was completely shocked and laughed thinking that it was just a joke, "You have good humour for a doctor.", the platinum blonde gave a small laugh shaking his head telling the other that it was the truth. "Woah, how come? I mean, you look cool and your looks are just incredible yet no one came forth to befriend you?", Baekhyun shook his head again. 

"People did approach me, to bully me. I was a nerd or at least that's what they said when they used to beat me up.", he gave a slight chuckle as he continued to eat his food savouring each bite. Chanyeol felt bad for the other regretting asking the question. "I'm sorry for choosing an uncomfortable topic.", he said and the other nodded smiling at him. 

"What about a family outing then? That could be fun.", Baekhyun sighed and the raven head knew right then that it was a sensitive topic too. "My mom and dad broke up when I was in junior high and Dad moved away to Japan while Mom moved somewhere with her second husband when I entered university. I have a cousin but he's married and he's pretty busy with his little family.", he explained and took another bite. 

The more he asked the more Chanyeol felt bad for the other in front of him. "Enough about me, can I ask you something?", the raven head nodded and munched on his food. "You're a busy CEO, what were you doing with a bike that night?", the taller gave a deep chuckle. 

"I told you, right? It's not something I wanted and me and my friends, we always have this race at nights and that's how that happened.", he explained with a sheepish smile. "Then you must have a girlfriend.", the elder gave a confused look, "Since you have more time and live life having fun.". 

Chanyeol shook his head with a giggle, "First, I'm not straight and second, dating can wait 'cause I've got all the time in the world to go marry someone.", Baekhyun laughed. "Well if you're too old then you won't be so handsome, you know? You would have wrinkles and maybe a hunch in the back, your teeth might fall off and your head would turn grey or you could go bald.", "Oh, please stop. I can't imagine myself like that. I don't think about the future, I just live for the moment so that I have no regrets in the future.", he uttered with a peace sign. 

"So what about you Dr Ba--", Baekhyun's ringtone interrupted the other's words. "Just a minute.", the younger said attending the call while Chanyeol nodded and chewed on the last bite of his dish. "Yeah, I'll be there.", he heard the doctor utter. "Hey, sorry. I gotta go back to the hospital.", Baekhyun grabbed his bag. 

"And thank you so much, I loved the meal and I loved the time with you, Chanyeol. There was some emergency and I need to leave, I'm so sorry.", he explained. The raven head wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up. "I'll take you there, then.", he offered only to be refused by the other saying that he could hail a cab. 

"At this time of the night?", Chanyeol snorted. "There won't be a lot of people and I don't find it wrong to help out a friend.", he gave a smile and pulled the doctor to his car by the other's shoulder despite the blond's refusal. The raven head halted in his steps and Baekhyun gave a puzzled look. 

"Wait you haven't finished your meal yet.", he mumbled to the doctor. "I'm really sorry, Chanyeol.", he apologized and the other was confused. "Why are you apologizing? I asked you since you said you were hungry and you haven't even finished half of it. Will you be alright?", Baekhyun gave a firm nod with a smile. 

Halfheartedly Chanyeol drove the other back to the hospital. Before going in Baekhyun turned to look at the male beside him, "Thank you so much for tonight, I really enjoyed my time.", he gave his box smile with crescent eyes. Chanyeol nodded at the other as he walked out. 

"Wait!", the platinum blonde turned, "Um can we do this again sometime, then?", the raven head made a request and Baekhyun smiled nodding his head before asking for the other's phone and saving his contact under, 'Dr. Baek'.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun left and drove back to the cafe to clean up. Once done, he sat there with a glass of wine. His thoughts drifted off to younger. He pitied about how hard the other was working without any concern about himself. 

'Ugh, now I feel bad for neglecting my work too much', he thought and groaned before gulping down the glass of wine and driving back home only to toss and turn since his mind was filled with Dr. Byun.

Just then Sehun entered his thoughts. He knew very well that his cousin had a crush on the petite doctor. At first, he was ready to tell his cousin that he was going to hang out with the doctor but later the thought had completely vanished off his mind. Chanyeol did not want to share his new friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> To the n number of sweet readers I have, how was it? It wasn't that bad, right? 
> 
> Well, if you could, please drop some comments, that would help me out so much. Thanks. 
> 
> And yeah, I suck at writing about dates, fluff or romance cause I've never experienced those stuff before and I don't wish to either. I write from what I've seen on TV or in books. I'm sorry if it's too bad...
> 
> I'll try updating on alternate days but I have exams for a few days so please bear with me, thanks
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe and take care
> 
> XOXO


	4. OMB! 4

Baekhyun was happy about his last case for the day. It was one of his favourite patients and they had scheduled her for C-section that evening. Baekhyun smiled as he entered the ward. "Ready to meet your little boy?", the woman gave a proud smile despite her pain. 

The young doctor began the procedure and the woman had her eyes screwed shut from the uncomfortable feeling on her abdomen. But everything was shadowed off by her eagerness to meet her little boy. 

The couple held hands and Baekhyun mentally sighed in relief as he approached the final layer. The woman groaned when she felt something being taken out of her. The couple looked at Baekhyun with expectation as their little one stopped his soft whimpers but the male could not reciprocate it as he held the dead infant in his arms. 

But he was not the one to give up. He rushed to do CPR but to no avail. Up until the last check-up, the fetus seemed perfect so this was completely surprising to the young doctor. A nurse moved to Baekhyun, "Doctor, I think you should stop.", she uttered. 

"No!", came the blonde's reply making everyone flinch at the loud voice, "I know most of the babies like this survive, I have hope.", he continued the CPR until the bitter truth was obvious to him. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Nam.", he said and bowed his head. Baekhyun announced the time of death for the little infant before running out the door leaving the others to stitch the woman up. Ignoring the cries of the couple on the inside, he ran to the break room. Only a sigh left his lips, his mind still processing the event. 

Chanyeol waited out of the hospital in his car wondering why he was there out of all places he could be. He had a gut feeling that he had to be there and that's how he had found himself there waiting for the petite doctor. He tried asking the receptionist but they informed him that the other is still in the break room though his schedule was over.

The raven head jumped out of his car as he saw Baekhyun walking with his head hung low. The blonde tripped on his feet and Chanyeol was swift to hold him. "Hey, Doc.", he flashed a smile but the younger could not reciprocate it. 

He gave a simple nod before straightening himself and walking again. Chanyeol stared at the other's back before pulling the other to sit him in his car. Before Baekhyun could question, the elder began driving to the cafe where they had gone last time. Chanyeol glanced at the doctor beside him from time to time. 

He seemed unusually silent, he looked pale and deep in thoughts. The raven head could clearly see that Baekhyun was not mentally there in the car. Wanting to break the ice, Chanyeol nudged the other on his thigh with his fist. "Hey, Doc.", he smiled and just like last time Baekhyun gave a small smile before turning to look at the window. 

Chanyeol mentally slapped himself since it became more awkward. The car was filled with an awkward silence and the raven head absolutely hated it. Then his eyes moved to the radio, of course, music could heal anything. "The car's too silent, let me turn on the radio.", the raven head said and earned a little nod that was barely there. 

'Stone cold, stone cold

You see me standing, but I'm dyi--', Baekhyun switched off the radio, his eyes widened. "Can we just go in silence?", Chanyeol could only nod agreeing to it. The rest of the drive was pretty less awkward and too silent that it was almost deafening to the CEO. Sighing a little he sped up not wanting to make anything more awkward than before. 

Just like last time, the cafe was empty or at least they thought so. "That's a cute date you've got there, Yeol Hyung.", came a voice and Baekhyun and Chanyeol cleared their throats looking away from each other. The CEO flicked the new one's forehead before introducing each other. 

"Luhan, that's Dr Baekhyun and..", he pointed to Luhan, "He's one of my juniors in High School and my friend, Luhan. Oh, and this is his cafe.", he finished. Baekhyun and Luhan bowed at each other. "Woah, you're seriously too cute to be a doctor.", the Chinese one giggled as he squished the doctor's cheeks. 

"Go home, Lu.", Chanyeol secretly whined and Luhan rolled his eyes before waving them a bye. "Hope to meet you again, Doc. Bye guys.", said the Chinese man and went his way. "What's wrong?", the tall one asked looking at the other who spoke nothing only staring into nothingness. 

"Can I have a hug?", the blonde uttered with a voice barely above a whisper. Chanyeol gave a nod before engulfing the male in a warm hug only for the petite doctor to break down. Baekhyun clenched his fists at the other's shirt as he sobbed his heart out. Chanyeol was a little shocked but nonetheless let the other cry as much as he needed to.

The raven head kept silent only patting the younger's back as he wailed. When Baekhyun's sobs were finally down to silent sniffs, he made the other sit and fetched him a glass of water. Seeing that the other was finally calm, he slowly cleared his throat, "What happened?", the other sighed. 

"I killed someone today.", he choked out and Chanyeol could barely believe what the other said. "What?", the young doctor nodded setting the glass on the table. "I can swear he was alright every time I checked him. I don't even know what happened when I took him. He was dead and I tried everything I could but I lost him. I killed him.", Chanyeol could not quite understand who the 'he' was. 

"Who's the 'he'?", he quietly asked and Baekhyun sniffled back his tears. "A baby I delivered, no the baby I killed today.", he began to sob again and Chanyeol mentally cursed himself. The raven head embraced the other again, "It's not your fault, no one is at fault here. You did not kill him.", he whispered to the other, "You tried everything, maybe it was his fate. Don't be too hard on yourself.", the CEO softly mumbled and felt the blond nod against his chest. 

"When I'm sad there's somewhere I go, wanna come?", asked the CEO and the doctor shook his head but Chanyeol chuckled before slinging the doctor over his shoulder and bringing him to his car. "This is kidnapping. I'm going to report you.", he warned but Chanyeol laughed and continued to drive.

When they reached the destination, Baekhyun felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as he took a minute to drink in the beauty of the place. It was a cliff and without a doubt it was cold. The place was beyond beautiful. There was a blanket of stars above their heads and the city shined as the buildings lit it up. 

"This scenery with some hot chocolate would be the best.", uttered the raven head handing the other a bottle of the warm beverage he had fetched from his car. Baekhyun thanked the other before gulping it down. "So how's your mood now?", Chanyeol asked after a while. 

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. I guess I do feel a lot better, thanks.", he flashed a soft smile and the other nodded his head. The duo decided to go back since it was getting late but Chanyeol picked up a stone and went near a tree, Baekhyun curiously following behind. 

The raven head wrote his name along with the doctor's on the tree along with the date before throwing away the stone. "It's a record?", the taller giggled before nodding. "This is my secret spot so consider yourself lucky, Baek.", and the younger laughed before pretending to zip his lips. The duo went back to the car and took off to Baekhyun's place following the doctor's direction. 

"Wanna come in?", Baekhyun asked the CEO who thought a little before nodding. Chanyeol entered the house which looked really neat, everything in place, organized. "Don't think I cleaned everything, I haven't used a lot after I moved here. So they're all in place.", the younger giggled before telling his guest to sit on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to fetch something for them to drink. 

Chanyeol made himself comfortable on the white couch as he looked around. The house was pretty cozy and warm. It gave off a nice aura just like it's owner, he thought. As he continued to look around, he heard his stomach grumble, 'Right, we never ate anything.', he remembered. 

Just then, Baekhyun walked with two cups of tea. "I didn't have any other beverages, sorry.", he chuckled and Chanyeol shook his head as he sipped on the hot beverage. "What would you like to eat? We haven't eaten dinner, yet.", said the doctor and the CEO grinned. 

"Do we have telepathy? I was just thinking about that.", the duo laughed and headed to the kitchen. "Alright, let's make tteokbokki. You have the ingredients and it's my favourite.", suggested the elder and Baekhyun nodded as he gave a thumbs up in approval. 

Chanyeol continued to make the dish while Baekhyun just stood there looking at Chanyeol working on the dish with a visible pout. "Can't I do anything?", he pouted and the elder huffed since the other had been asking the same for the past few minutes. With a groan he nodded and handed the knife to Baekhyun, "Fine, chop up those spring onions.", he said and the younger began his work with a happy nod. 

The two were working in silence until Baekhyun yelped holding his finger. Chanyeol looked at the other's finger that was bleeding a lot. "You're too clumsy for a doctor, you know?", Baekhyun only huffed at the elder, "I told you to go sit down.", and Baekhyun pouted harder at the CEO as he mumbled a tiny apology. "The first aid kit is in the drawers in my room. First on the right.", the younger instructed and the elder ran upstairs. 

Chanyeol opened the drawer at the bottom and was extremely surprised to see the things in there. They were all things for babies like pacifiers, onesies, socks, mittens, tiny shoes and more, each with a little note on them. 'When he learns how to walk', 'When he's cold', read the note stuck on the tiny pair of shoes and mittens. He had no clue as to why the doctor had them. Since he had not seen a child around the doctor, he assumed the worst and thought that the blond had lost a child or miscarried.

A voice from downstairs reminded him of why he was there and searched until he found the kit. Baekhyun carefully treated his wound as Chanyeol served the dish in front of them. "Thank you for the food.", Baekhyun did a small bow before taking a bite. 

"Woah, this is different from what I've usually had.", he uttered. Chanyeol laughed, "Of course, cause it's Chanyeol Special, it's a secret recipe", he declared proudly. Baekhyun gave a thumbs-up as he praised the chef. 

Later on, the two men were on the couch a baseball game in the background. Baekhyun was sipping on his beer while Chanyeol was still trying to come up with something more reasonable than what he had originally imagined to explain the baby things he had seen. "So you were going to ask me something the last time we went to the cafe, right?", the younger asked and the elder nodded. 

"Um, I was gonna ask if you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend.", he uttered and took a gulp off his beer. He did not know why but he felt a little happy when Baekhyun said no. "I don't even look after myself, how can I look after a man? I'm not straight, by the way", the doctor giggled taking a sip of his beer. 

"I have another question but it's alright if you don't wanna answer.", said the CEO out of the blue. Baekhyun nodded, "Go ahead.". The raven head took a deep breath before asking the question that had been bothering him. 

"Why do you have a collection of baby things if you're single? Or, I'm sorry but did you lose a child in the past or something like that?", the CEO hesitantly asked. Baekhyun's smile faded but he tried to keep it on. "You saw it?", Chanyeol gave another nod, "I didn't mean to invade your privacy, I was looking for the kit and I opened the wrong one.", he said admitting his little mistake, his eyes showing the guilt and Baekhyun gave a small smile nodding at the raven head. 

"I've never even had a good friend before, why would you assume I miscarried or had a partner?", he chuckled and Chanyeol gave an awkward laugh. Baekhyun took a breath before continuing, "It's just that I feel too lonely sometimes since I don't have anyone. I always thought a baby would help me, give me a new meaning to life, be a reason for me to keep breathing.", he uttered with a small voice. "But the truth is, I'm afraid of falling in love. I've never swayed so far for anyone and I don't wish to but I just want a baby.", he took a long breath and blinked away the tears welled up in his eyes.

"What about adoption?", Baekhyun nodded, "I've considered it but I wanna do it all. I wanna carry my baby, feel the little kicks that the patients talk about, the weird cravings, the mood swings, I want to do it all.", he admitted everything as if he had known the raven head all his life. "Have you tried getting a donor?", the doctor shook his head. "It's hard to get a donor of you're not married.", a sigh escaped his lips. A thick silence, a little too awkward one at that surrounded that room as the topic was finished. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked around, their eyes moving everywhere but at each other. 

"So how's everything going? With your company and everything?", Baekhyun skipped from the topic and the other too did the same knowing that the other was uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's been a little hard with the new investors but there's nothing that his Park Chanyeol can't achieve, you know?", he gave his happy grin and the doctor laughed at the other before taking a gulp of his beer. 

The two chatted away and played a few video games until they realized that it was too late. "I didn't see the time, sorry.", the raven head apologized and the blond quickly shook his head, "No, it's alright. I enjoyed your company, Chanyeol.", and that made the elder smile in happiness. "Let's meet again, Doc. Good night.", the elder waved and the younger waved back, "We should definitely meet, Yeol. Night night.". The two then parted ways.

Chanyeol without his knowledge began to feel the tiny butterflies in his tummy while Baekhyun tried not to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So how was it? More interaction between Chanbaek. And I'm trying to make it longer longer, just give me a little time, thank you! 
> 
> And today our Yeol came back! I can't be any more happier. I cried from how happy I was. I love that man so much (though he doesn't know I exist lol)
> 
> Meet you guys in the next chapter! 
> 
> Stay safe and take care! 
> 
> XOXO


	5. OMB! 5

It was the next morning and Chanyeol was checking out his reflection as he smoothed out the folds on his suit. "Park Chanyeol!", a loud voice interrupted him as his door flung open. "What?", he groaned out and Sehun pouted. "Hi, Good morning! How are you, my sweet cousin? Had a good sleep? Oh, yes I did and top of the morning to you too.", said Sehun with a grimace his words oozing with a sarcastic tone. Chanyeol ruffled his blond hair, "Aw, is my cousin sad?", he cooed in a mocking tone and the brunet swat away the elder's hand.

"Why are you here at this time?"

"Why can't I be? I missed my sweet Aunt.", Sehun snickered at the elder who was busy checking if he had all the right files in his case. "Well then, have fun. I'm leaving.", said the CEO and picked up everything he needed for his office.

"No, wait!"

"Thought you didn't come to see me.", Chanyeol poked out his tongue mocking his cousin and continued to walk to his car followed by the younger. "You've got to come somewhere with me.", the brunet grinned and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy, got a lot of meetings today.", Chanyeol waved and opened the door but before he could sit he was dragged to Sehun's car. "I knew you would come with me, Hyung.", he smiled and Chanyeol threw his head back as a sigh left his lips.

Sehun parked the car in front of a cafe that Chanyeol knew all too well. Chanyeol's eyes widened seeing that he was indeed being pulled to Luhan's cafe but the taller was reluctant to go there since he did not want his cousin to be there. Entering the cafe, Sehun grinned. "See? This looks pretty good, right?", he pulled the raven head inside and got themselves a seat.

"I found it on Google last night. It looked pretty nice so I wanted to see if this place would be good for my dates."

"Dates?", Chanyeol snickered. "Of course, a lot of people ask me out. I'm gonna ask the cute doctor on a date here.", he smiled and Chanyeol gave a nervous laugh shrugging it off.

"Are you guys ready to order?", asked the waiter and Chanyeol prayed for the male to go away but it was too late as Sehun turned and looked at the waiter. As soon as they locked eyes, time seemed to have frozen for Luhan and Sehun as they stared at each other. One with a longing look, the other with surprised eyes.

No words exchanged, only a silent intense staredown. Sehun was Luhan's first and only love at that. The crush he thought he had on the brunet bloomed into love, slowly yet steadily until he was crazy for Oh Sehun. Luhan after that neither looked at another guy nor accepted anyone. His heart longed for Oh Sehun more than anything. His heart only belonged to Sehun in his eyes.

Chanyeol knew exactly how much the waiter used to love, no, still loved his cousin but he knew that they were not on good terms, hence made sure to never let them cross paths to keep the two good souls he knew out of misery. Sehun had a crush on the Chinese just for a few weeks but after that, he had not looked in his direction. He was confused about his own feelings. He found it hard to decide if he loved the Chinese man or not.

The raven head at first thought that Luhan was over his cousin but it was all proved wrong when he saw the waiter crying over a picture of Sehun from High school. Chanyeol clearly remembered how bad Luhan would cry over Sehun, no matter drunk or sober. He sunk into his chair feeling guilty but he could not pinpoint the reason.

Breaking their eye contact, the Chinese man cleared his throat. "I'll get you a new waiter.", the short one turned to leave only to be pulled back by the brunet. "No, it's alright.", he uttered before giving their orders. The Chinese gave a little nod before leaving for the kitchen. Luhan handed the list to another waiter and went out through the backdoor. Slamming the door shut, he slid down the wall before crying his heart out. Sehun waited for the male to come out with their orders but Chanyeol knew that it would not happen and he was right.

Chanyeol smirked at Sehun who was looking back every now and then as they chit-chatted. "Looking for someone, brother?", the raven head wiggled his brows and the brunette cursed at him as he shook his head in disapproval. Soon their names were called out and before the elder could stand, Sehun was on his feet to the counter. But to his dismay, the beautiful deer-like male was nowhere to be seen.

Finishing their plate of pancakes and mocha, the two businessmen then went off. Both their minds filled with guilt.

_____________________________________________

Baekhyun adjusted his cap and mask to hide his face well before walking into the huge cafe in front of him. He reached the second floor and took a seat at the corner to be a little invisible as he waited for the other person to show up.

A few minutes later, he got a call from the other asking the blonde where he was. Baekhyun looked around before slowly lifting his arm as a signal. The stranger soon saw him and made a beeline towards the doctor.

"You brought all the documents, right?", the stranger called Nam Joohyuk nodded his head. Baekhyun re-read the documents which stated that the other had graduated from Cambridge and more of his Bio-data.

"So when shall we do this?", Joohyuk asked taking a gulp of water only for Baekhyun to look at him with confusion. "I thought you would just give it to me.", the blonde voiced out but the other chuckled. "Of course not.", he held the doctor's hand, "We'll do it all naturally. I won't let you feel so much pain.", Joohyuk mumbled.

Baekhyun paled and stood up. He splashed the glass of water in the other's face, "You're a pervert, a scam artist.", he cursed but before he could say anything further a group of men with their police badges hanging down their neck approached the duo.

"We finally got you.", one of them uttered as he put the cuff on the male's hand. "How long did you think that you could go around scamming people for sperm, you jerk?", one of the men gave the younger a smack on the head as they pulled him out with them.

Baekhyun sighed in relief. As he was about to sit down, he too was dragged by another officer. "But I didn't get anything from him, I swear.", he said over and over again but the policeman paid no heed and dragged the doctor with them.

As they got to the entrance, a number of reporters with cameras were standing around asking about the scam artist along with a few who were asking Baekhyun about his reason to get sperms from the other. The doctor could only hope that the incident would not get out and he did not want to think of how bad his image would become if the incident ever leaked.

Hanging his head low, Baekhyun was taken to the police station. After getting a written statement from him, the police finally let him go. When the doctor stepped out, it was already twilight. A long sigh left his lips as he walked back home with his head hung low.

Several messages and missed calls popped up when he finally turned his phone, mostly from the same person, Chanyeol. He smiled as he read the texts the other had sent asking him about his whereabouts and if he was alright. The young doctor smiled as he texted a response saying that he was alright and that they could meet the next day.

___________________________

Baekhyun woke up the next morning wanting to stay under the comfort of his blankets more but the alarm got him out of bed with its loud noise. Turning it off, he did his morning routine and got ready for his job before grabbing an apple with a little milk for breakfast.

Many people gave him weird looks as he walked by but he shrugged them off and walked inhaling the fresh air. It was even worse when he got to the hospital. All eyes were on him as the News played in the background.

The news was about a man who had tried to illegally sell sperms and about another man who tried to illegally buy sperms and the doctor widened his eyes seeing that it was him. It was his photo on the screen. The blonde male could not believe his own eyes.

"To my room, right now.", said the Chief doctor and Baekhyun nodded before following him to his office. As he walked by, countless comments fell on his ears. People talking about how immoral he was pierced his fragile heart.

'I heard the guy has sex with all his customers. I can't believe a doctor did this..'

'He's not worthy of being called a doctor, such a shame..'

'I feel bad for whoever his partner is..'

Hanging his head low, he continued to walk behind his superior, the rude comments about him filling his ears. Baekhyun flinched as his senior slammed his hands on the table. "What were you thinking, Dr Byun?", he erupted in anger, "The whole hospital's reputation has vanished in a night, a single fucking night.", hollered the Chief doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'll do anything to fix this mess.", the blonde muttered with a tiny shaking voice." But I assure you, Sir, I never got anything. I didn't do anything with him that people think I did. I swear to you.", he whispered out audible enough for the other to hear.

"You're willing to do anything, Byun?", Baekhyun gave a firm nod but was met with a slightly smirking superior. "Do you wanna try out what you couldn't with that kid?", he shamelessly asked eyeing the other head to toe. It did not occur to him at first, "What...", but then it did. The lust-filled eyes of his superior explained his question.

Baekhyun stood up in defense, "How can you just ask that to someone?", the senior laughed mocking the other. "Isn't that what you were caught doing red-handed?", the elder scowled and the blonde could feel his hazel orbs swimming in tears. "But I said I wasn't. I didn't even know he was that type of person. How can you judge me so easily?", he whimpered out holding back a sob.

"Fine. You're suspended till further notice.", the Chief doctor pointed at the door, "You can leave or you can choose the first option I offered, Byun.", the elder reminded the younger. Baekhyun deciding to keep his dignity walked out of the room ignoring the elder and the others who were busy gossiping about him in the hallways.

When he came back home all he could do was curl into a ball and helplessly sob like a little child who was waiting for his mother to comfort him, something which he knew could never happen...

Later was woken up to the loud ringing of his phone. It was none other than his cousin. He shortly contemplated ignoring the call but in the end, swiped the green icon answering the call.

'Hey', Taehyung's gentle voice greeted him.

'I just saw the news. I know you're not that type of person, please don't think too much about it.', said Taehyung and Baekhyun could only hum.

"Thanks, Tae. That feels a little better.", he answered with teary eyes.

'You don't have to thank me Bacon and if you want, I can come over with Dae.', Taehyung knew exactly what would cheer up his cousin and it was none other than his little son.

But he was surprised on hearing the reply, "No, it's alright Tae. I just wanna be alone for some time."

'Oh..', Taehyung was a little disappointed and sad about his cousin's state and his voice held a thousand feelings, 'Alright, feel better soon and please call me if you need anything or if you just wanna talk. Please?'

"Yes, Tae. I definitely will and thanks again.", replied Baekhyun and the duo said their farewell before hanging up.

Somewhere around midnight, he woke up again to someone banging at his front door. The young doctor sat up with a groan, his hair in all directions, his head aching horribly feeling as if he had been underwater. With wobbly legs, he stood up and headed to the door.

He decided to ignore whoever was on the other side but then a voice stopped him, "It's me. Open up, Dr Baek.". The blond male rushed to the door to let the other in. As soon as the raven head stepped inside, the doctor found himself in a bone-crushing hug.

"I saw the news. Are you okay?", the taller mumbled and Baekhyun began to sob again on remembering the horrible words of his co-workers. Chanyeol pulled the other to the living room and let him sob on his shoulder as much as he needed to. When his cries finally calmed down, the blond doctor slowly explained what had happened.

"So you thought you could get the material from the guy to have a baby?", Baekhyun gave a slight nod feeling embarrassed. "It's alright if you think I'm disgusting. The whole country thinks that.", the blonde gave a humourless chuckle.

Chanyeol was swift to shake his head as a no, "No way, you're not disgusting and it's not like you slept with that jerk.", the elder ruffled the other's head making him sniffle back his tears with a small smile. "And I also know why you did what you did and I don't think it's a wrong intention to have a baby.", he gently stroked the other's blond strands and let the doctor rest his head on his shoulder.

"Wanna go to my spot and hang out there?", Baekhyun politely refused afraid of being caught by judging eyes. "Alright then. Have you eaten?", the doctor shook his head with a pout, "I wasn't hungry till you reminded me.", Chanyeol laughed it off and ordered chicken and beer from his favourite place. Soon enough, the duo sat down for dinner.

Baekhyun gobbled up his dinner gratefully while Chanyeol sat there secretly admiring the other and laughing every time he got food on his nose or cheeks. "Wanna watch a movie?", Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun nodded taking a seat his the raven head on the couch. But the raven head turned off the TV as soon as he turned it on seeing the news from the morning was still there.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think they would still be talking about it.", he apologized and Baekhyun gave a little chuckle. "Why are you apologizing, it's not like you own the broadcasting people.", he uttered out and the raven head nodded and gave a smile.

"How about video games then?", Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun had a huge collection of video games since he loved to stay home rather than go outside and play with the others. It was three in the morning when the boys were finally tired after playing video games.

"I should get going now.", the raven head uttered and Baekhyun pulled his hand stopping him. "Can you stay the night? I don't like thunders.", only then Chanyeol realized that there was a thunderstorm outside and the rain pouring down.

"I can take the couch in the room and you can take the bed.", the doctor uttered but the CEO shook his head.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed."

Despite Baekhyun's persuasion, Chanyeol ended up getting the couch. "You don't even fit on it, please switch with me. I don't wanna see my friend so uncomfortable.", the doctor uttered and the CEO shushed telling him he was alright with the couch.

An awkward silence filled the room except for the sound of the raindrops pelting against the window. "Are you sleepy?", Baekhyun slowly whispered and heard a deep chuckle. "Why are you whispering?", the doctor gave a sheepish smile and turned to face the elder on the couch, the raven head doing the same.

"How about we share our interests?"

"No, let me ask you something.", Chanyeol hummed. "Can you sing?", he said and Chanyeol hummed again. "Not a pro but I'm not that bad.", he chuckled and Baekhyun smiled before asking him for a demo.

"Woah, no way!", Chanyeol turned away and Baekhyun pouted. "Please? How about an eye for an eye? If you sing, I too shall sing.", he offered and Chanyeol turned to face the other again before accepting the deal. He sang a little of 'Yours' by Raiden and Baekhyun cheered for the elder praising his voice, "That was so deep and smooth, I'm officially a fan of yours.", he grinned and Chanyeol laughed thanking the other for the compliment.

"Now your turn. Let's see how talented this doctor is.", he smiled and Baekhyun flashed a smile before clearing his throat before singing 'My Love', a song from one of his favourite dramas. As he finished, he opened his eyes to see Chanyeol sitting up staring at him with wide eyes.

"Was it that bad..?", he said with a tiny voice. "Bad? Are you kidding me? You should be a singer, not a doctor. Your voice is just so beautiful, so perfect. I could listen to you all day on loop and never get tired.", Baekhyun giggled his face red.

"You're praising me too much, Yeol.", he laughed and the raven head shook his head. "I should be praising you more than this. You should join some entertainment agency. I swear you would be an overnight sensation, no doubt.", he uttered out. "Thank you so much, Yeol.", he gave a grateful smile.

"Has no one ever told you this before?", he asked and Baekhyun sighed a little. "No, not really. I've only sung to myself in front of a mirror. This is my first time singing in front of actual human being.", he uttered out and Chanyeol gave a warm smile. "Well, whenever you feel like singing, call me and I'll be your audience.", Chanyeol showed him a finger heart and Baekhyun nodded as he expressed his gratitude.

Chanyeol was glad since Baekhyun seemed to have forgotten the news and he was right since the doctor had forgotten it a long time ago all because of a certain raven head.

The two were singing their favourite melodies until Chanyeol heard the soft snores from the other. "Good night Baekhyunnie.", he mumbled before drifting off to dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So how was it? Hope you guys liked it though... Hope their interaction was good.. I tried my best to make it all sweet but I don't know how it was.
> 
> Vote and comment, please. Your comments mean a hell lot to me...
> 
> Chanyeol's enlistment news hit me so hard. I can't even express what I feel. I feel so numb, we lost him for four months and now when he's back this news comes out. I really don't know what to feel. I cried so much but no matter what I'll just stay here waiting for him and his music..
> 
> Take care, you guys! Love you all
> 
> XOXO


	6. OMB! 6

The next morning Chanyeol was back home when Sehun stomped up to his room. "Is it your new hobby to annoy me every morning before work?", instead of Sehun, Minyoung smacked her son in the head, "Be nice to your cousin.", Chanyeol rubbed his head and groaned before nodding at the brunet who was smirking triumphantly. 

"So what is it my dear cousin?", said Chanyeol as soon as his mother left the room. "Park Chanyeol, you asshole!", he cursed. "Woah! Wait up! You can be rude but I get a smack?", he crossed his arms over his chest, "The injustice!", he exclaimed. Sehun rolled his eyes and the tall raven head glanced at his cousin before pulling the shirt on his body and buttoning it up. 

"A good morning or a hello would suffice in the morning instead of being called an asshole, you know?", the raven head made a statement before turning to the full body mirror to tie his tie and style his hair to perfection. Only for Sehun to mess it up by ruffling. 

"What?", Chanyeol glared at his cousin who glared back. "You have a boyfriend?", the CEO choked on his saliva. "Luhan told me you brought over a guy to the cafe late at night.", Chanyeol playfully shoved his cousin away a little chuckle leaving his lips.

"When did you talk with Luhan?", Sehun crossed his arms turning his head. "Fine I won't tell about the guy either.", Chanyeol mirrored the other turning away with a smirk. The brunet loosened his arms before flicking his cousin's forehead. 

"We went to high school together after all so we though it'd be good to catch up.", the brunet shrugged and the taller nodded. Feeling a little intimidated by Sehun's hard glare Chanyeol opened his mouth, "Fine yeah, I hang out with someone. So what?", to which Sehun groaned, "I know you hang out. Who is he and does he have cute friends?", the younger asked and the elder laughed. 

"You can meet him tonight. I'll take him out to---", Sehun interrupted Chanyeol, "Woah! Back up mister. What did you just say? Take him out? So he's your boyfriend!", he exclaimed and Chanyeol facepalmed before shutting his cousin's mouth with his hand but the brunet licked his palm making him let go with a grimace. "Shut up, geez. If my parents hear you, I'm screwed. And moreover he's just my friend and you can meet him.", Chanyeol uttered eyes not leaving the mirror as he checked his appearance. 

"Is he someone I know?", Chanyeol shrugged as he continued to walk out to his car. "Just make sure to be at my office when I clock out, you punk.", the raven head gave a smirk before walking out. Sehun grumbled under his breath and the two went their own ways. 

______________________

Baekhyun shuffled out of bed as the alarm blared in the silent room. "Shit! I'm so late.", he cursed under his breath and quickly got ready. Only when he was tying up his shoes, the realization hit him, "Oh right, I got suspended.", he dryly chuckled to himself before going up to his room to change his work attire to sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. 

Finishing his breakfast in total silence, he opted to watch a movie and Zootopia was the only one he found interesting. Crossing his legs on the table he slumped on the couch as he stared at the screen. 

Hours passed, the movie was over a long time ago and the silver head was sighing with his head leaned back. He hated the deafening silence surrounding him. It would have been an entirely different scenario at the hospital, he pondered. It would be loud with cries or a few gossips here and there and sometimes the pleasant happy cries of patients or the tiny infants. 

Thinking about that, the doctor groaned again. He really missed those little kids in the nursery. As he tried to find a better position to sleep on the couch his phone rang. A loud voice made him flinch as soon as he accepted the call.

'Hyung?'

"Hey, Tae. What's up?"

'Are you at the hospital?', Baekhyun replied a no with a long sigh while Taehyung yelled a loud yes. The younger was oblivious to the fact that Baekhyun had gotten suspended.

'Can you watch Daewoong? I and Kookie planned out a date and he doesn't want to stay with the sitter.'

Baekhyun internally did a happy dance. "Yes, bring him over. I'll be happy to watch him."

'Thanks, Hyung. You're a lifesaver.', the other praised and the two said their farewell before hanging up. 

Baekhyun was soon on his feet to clear the living room. The laziness was long gone as he excitedly waited for his little nephew.

It was fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang. Baekhyun rushed to the door and greeted his cousin, Jeon Taehyung and his husband, Jeon Jungkook. "Hey, guys. Where's little Jeon?", Taehyung sighed before pointing to the car. 

The eldest gave a little laugh as he walked over to the little tot on the vehicle. "Hey, Dae. You don't wanna play with me?", he pouted and the child squealed happily seeing his doctor uncle. The little boy made grabby hands to the man who happily got him out of his seat and hugged him close giving him smooches. 

Taehyung and Jungkook watched the scene with their mouth agape. "He's such a conman, Tae.", the mentioned male shrugged. 

"Well, he takes it after you." 

The Jeon couple were bickering when the blonde doctor carried his nephew who was busy messing up the silver locks. 

"You guys can leave now, we'll have fun.", said Baekhyun and Daewoong gave a loud squeal agreeing with the other. Jungkook ruffled their little one's head and Taehyung pecked his temple. "So is Woong getting a sibling?", the younger stopped and turned to glare at his cousin. 

But Jungkook gave a suggestive smirk. "Well, we want to but we'll be home before it's dark.", he said and Taehyung slapped his chest. "Didn't you guys make this little monkey in your car?", Taehyung choked on his breath, his cheeks and ears going red while Jungkook could only laugh as he high-fived Baekhyun. 

With a loud groan, Taehyung stomped over to his husband before pulling him to the car by his ears not forgetting to glare at his cousin. "Wave to your parents, Dae.", the little boy did as told with a huge grin. 

The whole day went by pretty fast for Baekhyun and Daewoong since the little boy had too much stamina to play. Currently, the duo was plopped on the couch munching on popcorn as they watched Paw Patrol. The doctor without a doubt was extremely tired since he had to run around the house twice trying to catch the little boy. 

"So what should we do first Dae?", the doctor had asked with a gentle voice and the little boy pretended to think before yelling, 'Hide and Seek!'. The blond nodded and the two played stone, paper, scissor to determine who the catcher would be. Baekhyun ended up being the catcher and mentally groaned. His nephew definitely had a knack for hiding. It was as if he knew the house better than the owner. The fact that he was small enough to crawl under anything made the task of finding him even harder. 

Baekhyun was so close to calling the cops since the little boy was nowhere to be seen. It had been almost fifteen minutes but he had no luck of finding his nephew. He had been running up and down but no success, the boy was still missing. "Dae?", he called out as he ran around.

Meanwhile, the mischievous little boy was muffling his giggles with his palm as he hid himself in a box he found, in the attic. "Dae, it's Paw Patrol.", came Baekhyun's voice and that was enough to make the boy reappear in the speed of light. "You sneaky kid! Got you!", the doctor laughed and tickled the little boy. 

"Paw patwol?", Baekhyun mentally facepalmed before putting in the DVD. And that's how they ended up on the couch in front of the TV. Baekhyun made a mental note to keep the attic locked if kids ever visited again. 

It was a little past 7 when Jungkook and Taehyung were back to pick up their kid. "Someone looks a little wrecked.", Baekhyun commented seeing his cousin walk with wobbly legs and messy hair. "Your hickeys explain a lot, Tae.", the doctor joked pointing at the horrible purple and red marks which were visible on his neck, some even on his arms only to earn a glare from his cousin. 

"Papa walk like Pororo the penguin.", Baekhyun and Jungkook laughed till their bellies hurt while Taehyung went beet red. Baekhyun crouched to his nephew's height, "So what does Dae want? A baby brother or a baby sissy?", the boy without a second thought shut them up with his reply. 

"A dog." 

The three adults went blank for a moment until the doctor began laughing. "You only want a dog?", Daewoong nodded. "What about a baby sister or a baby brother? You can have someone to play with.", he tried again. "Puppies are cute, babies ugwy.", the toddler deadpanned and Baekhyun could only laugh at the look on his cousin's face.

"You were a baby too, you know?", Taehyung said and crossed his arms over his chest. Daewoong turned around and his lips wobbled, "No!", and Taehyung shrugged before opening the gallery on his phone. "See this?", he showed the picture to his son.

"That's you as a baby. You were a baby too."

"Tae, I think it's better to stop what you're saying..", Baekhyun uttered seeing his nephew's eyes. Taehyung turned to his cousin as his son burst out crying. "Oh baby, what's wrong?", Taehyung asked as he pulled his son into a hug. "I'm ugwy!", he sobbed into his parent's neck. 

"I've got a wise kid..", Jungkook mentally facepalmed at his sobbing son and the blond chuckled. Baekhyun crouched to his nephew's level and wiped his tears. "You're not ugly Dae, you just look like a newborn puppy.", Taehyung glared at his cousin. 

"Did you call my son a dog Bacon?", Baekhyun shook his head and shooed him away. "You said puppies are cute right?", Daewoong slowly wiped his tears understanding his uncle's words. "So I'm cute too?", Baekhyun nodded with a smile and booped his nephew's nose which was red from crying. 

"Well, that was some self-love talk.", Jungkook appreciated the doctor while Taehyung thanked his cousin. The couple bid the doctor goodbye. Daewoong threw tantrums not wanting to leave, so the parents had no other way than strapping the kid to his seat forcefully.

When Jungkook and Daewoong were already in the car, Taehyung turned to his cousin. "About yesterday's whole scandal..", Baekhyun sighed. "Don't worry okay? The world is just full of people like them who are so quick to judge so don't mind them and stay strong alright?", the doctor nodded at his cousin. "We'll get going then.", Baekhyun nodded and waved the trio goodbye.

_____________________

It was almost 7 in the evening and Chanyeol was getting his things to leave. Suddenly his door opened with a loud thud and Sehun rushed in holding out his phone and panting. "What's wrong? Couldn't wait to meet your favorite cousin?", the raven head laughed and continued to arrange the things in his bag.

"Look here.", the younger huffed. Chanyeol sighed. "Yeah, I saw it already.", he checked if he had taken everything before walking out of his office. Sehun groaned before stomping behind his tall cousin. "Well, can we go see him?", the raven head huffed at his brother. "Just get in.", the brunet cursed under his breath before getting on the passenger seat.

When the trio finally drove off, Baekhyun sighed as he walked in and began cleaning up his house. He was arranging the cushions on his couch when the doorbell rang. The blonde male furrowed his brows since he could not remember who would come to his house at that time. 

Scratching his nape, he stood in front of the door with arms crossed over his chest. "Who is it?", he asked. "Forgot me so soon?", came the reply from a well-known voice and the Doctor sighed in relief before opening the door. But this time, it was not the just the tall raven head but a brunet too. 

"You're dating the cute doctor? Traitor.", the brunet gaped at his cousin who shook his head. Baekhyun flustered and scratched his nape at the sudden question. "We're not dating, we're just friends.", he admitted and Sehun eyed the two before jumping up and hugging the petite doctor. 

"Then I can ask you out.", he blurted out and pulled away only to see the blonde's flushed cheeks. "I don't wanna date anyone actually.", Baekhyun awkwardly muttered only to be pulled in a side hug by the brunet. 

"I'll make you fall for me even if it takes a lifetime.", said Sehun with a handsome grin while Baekhyun stood like a blushing teenager. "And, I'm Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you, Dr. Byun Baekhyun.", the tall one took the doctor's knuckle to press a kiss for the doctor to let out a shy giggle at the gesture. 

"Let's go then?", Baekhyun nodded and fetched his jacket before letting Sehun pull him to the car. Chanyeol watching the whole drama in front of his eyes felt an unknown pang in his heart, 'He's just a friend.', he shrugged off the thought before taking the wheel.

Before he could say anything, Baekhyun and Sehun were sat in the back. "Am I your chauffeur?", he asked offended. "Baekhyun wants to get to know me, so I think this would be fine, Hyung.", the brunet uttered and the blonde giggled at his response. 

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with his cousin, Chanyeol huffed before driving off to Luhan's cafe. The drama continued at the cafe too. The raven head did not want to admit that he was getting a little jealous. 

"You're so cute.", Baekhyun commented as Sehun stuffed his face with cheesecake and Chanyeol began laughing. "Yeah, you're so cute, baby bro.", he mocked the younger and the brunet pouted at the elder and the doctor who was laughing. 

"Why don't you join us? You're their friend too right?", Luhan smiled and looked around the cafe but there was no one other than the four since it was almost closing time. With a nod, he took off his apron and he joined the trio at the table. 

"Sehun-ie is like a baby chick, he's so cute.", the doctor giggled wiping off the chocolate from the brunet's cheek. "Baby chick? Everyone in our school literally worshipped him. He has the perfect body, how can he be cute when he's such a daddy.", Luhan flushed at his own words. But as soon as realization dawned upon him, he hung his head low muttering an apology. The other three giggled and continued as if nothing had happened and the Chinese man joined in. 

Sehun huffed as the other two made baby noise to mock the brunet. "It's your turn now.", said Sehun and leaned closer to Baekhyun. He pecked the blond's cheek wiping off the chocolate with his lips and moved back to his seat leaving Baekhyun all red and flustered. 

The table became silent. Sehun smirked with a cocky grin and Luhan could almost feel his blood boil but held it in. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was trying to figure out why the simple action made him want to punch his cousin. 

"Let's pay up and leave.", said the raven head wanting to break the ice and the trio nodded back. Luhan enviously eyed Baekhyun since Sehun had draped his arms around his shoulder. "You know what, I wanna pay for Baekhyun.", said the youngest of the cousins and took out his wallet. 

"No, I'll pay.", Chanyeol volunteered and reached out his card to Luhan, Sehun doing the same. The two brothers felt the sparks between their eyes, both not wanting to give up. Luhan sighed feeling the tension around the two. 

The duo then turned to the oblivious doctor. "Why don't you go wait outside, Baek?", the doctor scratched his nape and nodded before going out feeling the cold air hit his skin. The two brothers continued to bicker leaving the deer like boy to pinch the bridge of his nose clearly annoyed. 

Baekhyun stood outside scrolling through his phone when a group of four men approached him. "You're the one who wanted sperm, right? The perverted doctor?", one of them mocked the blond. "Even your name has Byuntae in it.", another man smirked before laughing at the doctor and Baekhyun only moved away shaking his head only to be pulled by one of the men. "My doctor said I'm healthy, want my sperms baby?", he traced the blond's jaw. 

"I'm healthy too.", the other three voiced out. "Then let's share him for the night. I'm sure he'll open up obediently", the first man said with a cocky smirk as he traced his fingers down the doctor's hip, "Won't you baby boy? Won't you be good and submissive for your Daddies?". Baekhyun wished to fall dead right then and there. A few people saw the event but did nothing other than to point fingers at him. 

"Please let me go, I have a reason for doing what I did.", Baekhyun said with a tiny voice. "Sluts don't need reasons baby.", the same man laughed and the others with him. Only then did Chanyeol, Sehun and Luhan see what was going on outside. The trio rushed out. 

Luhan embraced Baekhyun whose face was red with overwhelming emotions. Sehun and Chanyeol stared down at the man. "How dare you!", Sehun raised his hand to punch the other only to be stopped midair by a soft whisper. "Don't make a scene, let's just go home please.", Chanyeol and Sehun groaned at the four men before turning to the blonde. 

"What kind of a fucking joke is this? You got three boyfriends but you had to go out for sperm? How much of a sl---", the man's words came to a halt as a fist came hard colliding with his cheek sending him to the ground. The trio stared at Chanyeol and pulled him back. "If you speak one more word, I'll cut your tongue, you crazy perverts.", he scowled at the four men who took off running. 

"Let's just head home please," Baekhyun said with a hushed voice. "Alright, I'll take him home and Sehun take Luhan home. His house is in the same direction as yours.", Sehun nodded without hesitating since he knew that Baekhyun would be more comfortable with his brother rather him since they were already friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So let's stop here and get your eyes ready for some sin in the next chapter (Oops, a spoiler!)
> 
> Hope you guys liked this and make sure to give your comments and opinions, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Some of you guys give a lot of comments and I absolutely love them, thank you! 
> 
> BTW college is opening for me by March 4, so my updates maybe a little late. Please bear with me, I don't know if I'll get good internet connection at the hostel but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Please don't think I'll abandon this story...
> 
> Thanks a lot in advance!!!!
> 
> XOXO


	7. OMB! 7

Chanyeol and Baekhyun drove with a thick silence in the car. The CEO could clearly hear the doctor's soft sniffles as he sat facing the window. Chanyeol wanted to comfort the younger but he did not know how and was afraid of saying something wrong. 

As they continued, there was a loud rumble before the rain came pouring down pelting against the window streaming down like tears just like the blond doctor. Chanyeol sped up a little not wanting to be stuck in the rain only to step on the brakes no later. The tall CEO held the spaced-out blond's head from colliding with the dashboard bringing him back to reality, "Sorry for the sudden break.", he muttered and Baekhyun gave a little nod. 

Only then did the doctor notice the scenario outside, "When did it start raining?", the raven head looked surprised and cleared his throat before telling him that it had begun pouring only a few minutes ago. 

A policeman tapped their window and Chanyeol was swift to lower it greeting the worker. "There's a tree blocking the way so the traffic might take a while to clear. We're sorry for the inconvenience, Sir.", the handsome CEO gave a nod. "How long will it take, approximately?", Baekhyun said and the policeman with a finger on his chin thought before replying. 

"The trucks need to get here and there is traffic in several parts of the city so it might get really late Sir.", the man said and licked his lips suggestively staring at the pretty human. Chanyeol seeing that rolled up his windows breaking the man's eye contact. "What do we do now?", Chanyeol sighed at the blond's question, the wheels in his head turning. "I guess we'll have to crash at a hotel for the night.", the doctor turned to look at the other. 

"There's no power throughout the city, most of the areas are blocked and this traffic won't be clearing for a long time, so we can back up and crash at the hotel for the night. What do you say?", Baekhyun thought before replying with a hesitant nod. "I saw a hotel on the way, that should be enough.", he uttered and the doctor nodded as he wrapped his jacket around him tighter. 

Chanyeol turned around and drove to the hotel they had earlier passed by. For some reason, the hotel seemed so familiar but he shrugged it off not really caring about the matter. The two checked in and unfortunately, they had only one room left. 

"Sorry, Sir. We have only one room left.", the receptionist uttered with an apologetic voice. "Well does it at least have two beds?", Chanyeol inquired further and the lady shook her head. "We only have the honeymoon suite right now.", she said making Baekhyun and the tall CEO widen their eyes. Honeymoon suite?!

"Alright, fine. We'll take it.", the raven head uttered out and handed his black card to the lady. He then turned to Baekhyun, "I'm sorry but we need a room to crash for the night.", Baekhyun gave a nod telling him it was alright. The tall CEO pushed open the door and let the doctor walk in first. A gasp left their lips on seeing the bed.

Red roses were arranged in the shape of a heart along with a few bottles of wine on the table. The whole room was a little dim-lit by scented candles giving the room an erotic aura. The two men felt their heartbeat getting erratic. The duo cleared their throats before clearing off the roses and put out the candles. 

"Well, that was awkward..", the doctor gulped looking at the CEO who looked away and scratched his nape with a shrug. Baekhyun walked over to the bed and plopped himself on it, a sigh leaving his lips at the comfort of the soft mattress. 

Chanyeol chuckled a little and sat at the edge taking off his shoes and blazer. With a loud sigh, the elder too fell back on the bed. "Bed or couch?", a groan left the doctor's lips in the realization that there was only one bed. 

"I don't know, I need more alcohol than just wine.", the doctor sat up with a groan. "Should I order room service then?", Baekhyun nodded before plopping himself on the bed again. Chanyeol ordered a few bottles of liquor while the other opened the bottle of wine. 

"Want some?", the blond offered a bottle and Chanyeol nodded sitting beside the other. Baekhyun chugged down the entire bottle with his eyes shut tight. And Chanyeol did not miss the tear that slipped out the other's eyes. 

"Are you okay?", he voiced out his thoughts. Baekhyun smiled, "I'm okay.", though they had not been friends for a long time, Chanyeol could clearly see how forced the smile was. "Are you sure?", he asked again and that was all it took for Baekhyun to break down with the empty bottle of wine in his hand. 

Chanyeol embraced the younger. "How can I be okay when someone just called me a slut and asked me to spend the night with them? Not just one but 4!", the doctor sobbed as the CEO patted his back with one hand while the other gently stroked the other's blond hair. "How can he just say that? How can everyone judge me this way so easily? I have a simple wish and they did not even bother looking into it but how can they judge me like that, Yeol?", he fisted at the elder's shirt crying his heart out. 

Chanyeol looked at the male with pity feeling bad about the rumour that had broken out. The doorbell rang and the elder pat the younger before he got up to answer the door. Thanking the personnel, he brought in the booze. The duo began opening the bottle and poured it into the glass. "Here's to a better tomorrow.", the CEO lifted his glass, the doctor doing the same with a nod. 

It was no longer when the two were tipsy, cheeks tinted with a bright shade of red, bodies hot and sweaty. Feeling the room becoming hotter despite the air conditioning, the two began to take off their shirts and socks. The young doctor kept mumbling about how he wanted a baby and the CEO thought out loud. "How crazy would it be if we had sex and made a baby right now?", Chanyeol laughed followed by a hiccup. Baekhyun laughed hitting the CEO's back as well, "Let's do it.", he responded and it was minutes later when the CEO and doctor were fully naked on the bed. 

Chanyeol hovered over the younger grinding their hips together as his lips continued to suck on the male's skin creating love bites while his fingers played with the younger's pink bud. "Ugh, don't--Ahhh do that----Ahhhh fuck.", the younger mewled as his skin tingled under the elder's touch. "Does that make you sensitive, Doc?", the CEO gave a cocky smirk as he took the bud between his teeth, his finger flicking the other and pulling on it. The young doctor could only moan at the actions as he laid under the CEO and Chanyeol loving the responses from the doctor continued his ministrations on the younger sucking a hickey here and there.

Seeing Baekhyun completely lost in pleasure, tongue hanging and eyes rolled to the back, Chanyeol smirked to himself with blurry eyes. "Should I prep you, love?", Baekhyun moaned out a yes still lost in ecstasy. The CEO created more red blotches on the submissive one's body as he spread him open with his fingers. 

Chanyeol kissed the younger's forehead before pushing himself in the younger past the tight rim. The blond male cried out in pain before burying his head in the pillow and muffling his plethora of moans. The raven head continued to thrust in the younger feeling the walls hug his member tight. It was not long till the doctor felt the unknown heat pool around his abdomen. Well, what do you expect from a man who had never had intercourse before, heck he was embarrassed to even touch himself before. 

Baekhyun arched his back as he came on their chests with a long moan. His glistening chest moving up and down and his bangs stuck to his forehead from the beads of sweat. Seeing the hot mess under him, the CEO sped up his thrusts in the submissive with an animal-like pace feeling his climax approach. He soon came in the younger filling him up to the brim.

Baekhyun had already blacked out and Chanyeol slumped his tired body over the other's taking care not to put his entire weight on the boy beneath. He lifted himself before lying on the side holding the other close and the doctor unconsciously snuggled himself in the elder's arms getting more comfortable. 

It was Baekhyun who was the first to wake up. A tired yawn left his lips as he sat up and stretched his limbs. But something made him look at his torso and almost gasped seeing an arm around his naked torso. With frightened eyes, he turned to look at his side and jumped out of the bed realizing that it was Chanyeol. But that was a bad idea. He fell down at the sharp pain on his back. 

His eyes widened at realization dawned upon him. The blonde hurried to take off the covers and slapped a palm over his mouth seeing the blood and white substance on the bed. This shuffling woke up Chanyeol. He rubbed his eyes looking around. "Oh, hey Baek.", he gave a nonchalant greeting. "Wait, why are you naked?", the CEO asked scratching his nape. "You are too, Chanyeol.", the doctor pointed out. 

The taller took his boxers from the floor and wore them before getting off the bed. "Wait, did something happen? Did we..", he looked at the younger for an answer. "You took my virginity, Chanyeol.", the blond one voiced out and the raven head almost froze. "But it couldn't...how did we..", the elder was at a loss of words. "I guess we were drunk and slept together.", the doctor pointed out. 

A loud sigh left their lips. "Let's just dressed and leave for now. I'll take you home.", Baekhyun gave a little nod before they both got dressed and checked out. "You guys really seemed to have a lot of fun last night.", the receptionist teased the two unaware of their relationship. "Hope you guys have a beautiful life and a nice little family.", Baekhyun almost choked while Chanyeol shook his head denying what the other said before taking off in the elder's car.

The ride was filled with thick silence almost deafening to the two occupants inside. They tried breaking the ice but it only made it more awkward than it already was. Baekhyun mentally sighed in replied seeing his apartment come into view. "Would you like to have some coffee before you leave?", Chanyeol hesitated before nodding and entering the apartment. 

The raven head sipped on his coffee while the doctor made them a hangover soup. Chanyeol scrunched up his nose as soon as the scent hit his nostrils making the other laugh. "It smells horrible but trust me, this is the best hangover cure.", the blond giggled before gulping down the bitter drink with his nose pinched between his fingers. Chanyeol mirrored the other and groaned as he set down the bowl. 

"Well, I should get going then.", Baekhyun nodded at the other and walked him to the door. "By the way, about last night.", the doctor looked at the other waiting for his to continue, "It was just a mistake. I'm so sorry, I guess I got caught up with the moment.", said the CEO and apologized one more time before driving off. 

Baekhyun, as soon as the other drove away closed the door before he slid down and leaned on the door. He could not believe what he had just heard, he was speechless. The man who had taken his virginity considered it to be a mere mistake.

Chanyeol, seeing that he was much further away from the blond's house, pulled off at the side. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he slammed his hand on it. He felt frustrated, he wanted to slap himself for uttering those words to the male who tried to mask his hurt with a smile. 

Both the men never knew what the other felt as those words were uttered out.....

____________________

Chanyeol decided that it would be best to take a day off since his mind felt as if it was going in circles. He paid no attention to the music flowing through his ear as his mind was only with Baekhyun, 'I didn't mean it.', he thought now and then but thoughts could never hold the power to change something. 

As the raven head drowned himself with the loud music and thoughts, he had not heard his mother enter his room. He only looked up when someone unplugged the headphones. The CEO was ready to yell but shut up when it was just his mom. 

"Hey, Mom. What's up?", the male asked sitting up as his mother took her seat on the bed in front of her son. "I wanted to talk to you about something, sweetie.", Minyoung began and Chanyeol was all ears to what his mother had to say. 

"This will be a little hard but will you hear me out, Yeollie?", Chanyeol laughed before giving her a firm nod. The lady took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember the doctor?", the raven head furrowed his brows. The only doctor who popped up on his mind was Baekhyun whom he had been thinking about.

Minyoung snapped her fingers bringing her son out of his stream of thoughts. "What doctor, Mom?", the lady took out her phone showing her son a picture that had the CEO gulping hard. "Dr Byun?", the elder gave a cheerful nod. 

"What do you think of him, Yeol? He's really cute, right?", she grinned at her son who had leaned back on the headboard. "Mom can yo--", "Please, Yeol. How long are you gonna stay like this? I wanna see my only baby settles and happy in life. Is it too much to ask?", Minyoung asked eyes brimming with tears as she lightly caressed her son's dimpled cheek. 

Chanyeol was shocked. His mom had definitely tried talking him into marriage a few times before but this time she seemed serious. Minyoung looked determined. "Mom, I'll find someone. Just give me a little time.", he uttered out but the lady was quick to shake her head. 

"Mom, what if he's not single?", MInyoung smirked at her son. "Why don't you ask him yourself then?", Chanyeol paled. "What are you talking about Mom?", he asked lifting his brow a little. "Luhan told me everything. He told me you two meet up quite a lot.", the lady grinned while the raven head was mentally cursing his friend. 

"Stop cursing your friend, Park Chanyeol and invite Baekhyun for dinner tomorrow night cause your Dad wants us to have dinner with his friend's family tonight.", she uttered out with a squeal before walking out of the room leaving behind her son to sigh alone. Chanyeol seeing his mother leave quickly dialled Luhan's number.

'Hel--'

"Asshole, you fucking asshole.", he growled at his phone. 

'Top of the morning to you, you giant kid.'

"What did you tell my Mom?", he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. 

'Well, you see she asked me why you always came late and I said you only came to meet me..'

"And?"

There was a little pause before Luhan hesitantly continued, 'She had one of my employees to give her the security footage.'

"Great, I'm hanging up.", Chanyeol did not wait for a reply as he cut the call throwing his phone on the mattress. He groaned as he let himself fall back on the bed and rolled around groaning into the pillow. 

The raven head was clueless as to how to break the news to his happy Mother that he had fucked Baekhyun and left him off saying that it was a mistake, 'Yeah, you're absolutely screwed Park Chanyeol.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So how was it? I hope you guys liked it... 
> 
> Sorry for the long absence, I really thought I'd be able to update there but I had a very slow internet there. Everything took too long to lead, really frustrating. But thanks for waiting till now :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter soon ^^
> 
> Love you guys! stay safe and take care!!
> 
> XOXO


	8. OMB! 8

Minyoung and Jaehwan were getting dressed when the old lady was suddenly curious. "Why can't you tell me who it is? Your business partners?", chuckling at his wife, the man pressed a kiss to her temple before replying. "You'll know, honey. Just a little patience please?", pouting the woman nodded as she did the final touches on her makeup.

"What's up with Chanyeol today? He's way too silent.", Minyoung shrugged with a long sigh. "Yeah, I noticed it too but he hasn't said anything.", she uttered and her husband nodded before walking to the living room and calling out their son's name.

Chanyeol ruffled up his hair over and over again. His mind was all over the place, thinking about the incident from the morning and his mother's words made him want to rip his hair out. Hearing his father's voice, he stood up, "Yeah, give me a minute Dad.", he yelled back before combing his raven hair, parting it at the side allowing the bangs to fall on his forehead.

"My son's always handsome.", Minyoung cooed at the tall raven head who chuckled at the compliment. "Why are you too silent son?", Jaehwan asked as Chanyeol put the car in ignition. "Nothing Dad. Why would you ask that?", he retorted with another question. "Well, you seem pretty silent today for no reason. Is everything alright with the company? Something stressing you out?", Chanyeol turned to his side smiling at his father.

"I'm totally alright Dad. Don't worry about me a lot or your hair's gonna fall off completely.", Minyoung laughed along with her son while Jaehwan huffed at the other two but quickly joined in to laugh with them. "Oh, and Sehun will be waiting for us there. Since it's something important I thought he should be there.", said Jaehwan and the other two were seriously racking their brain about the dinner.

_______________________________

Chanyeol and Sehun greeted with a brotherly hug and the brunet bowed at the Park couple before going over to the table. "So who are we meeting Dad?", Chanyeol asked as they settled at their reserved table. "Trust me, you'll know soon.", both the mother and son glared at the head of the family before going through the menu while Sehun silently wondered with narrowed brows.

"Long time no see, Yeol.", came a voice and the raven head was swift to be on his feet and pull the male into a tight hug. "Hey, Kyungsoo. I didn't know you were coming.", said Chanyeol and the brunet too gave Kyungsoo a hug and the two cousins bowed at the Do family. "I guess they decided to keep it a secret then.", Kyungsoo laughed and Jaehwan nodded with a grin and hugged the other.

"Minyoung, you recognize my friend right? Do Jihan and his wife Eunji, their son Do Kyungsoo.", Minyoung nodded and shook hands with the three. "You're the kid who had a crush on Chan, right? You even came to me once and told me that, I remember you.", she smiled at the cute memory along with the other who gave a little chuckle.

"Well, let's order first and then get into the matter yeah?", everyone nodded at Jaehwan and the two families had little chit-chats till their food arrived. "Still letting your nose get the taste first I see.", Minyoung smiled at Kyungsoo who gave a little nod and chuckled as he sniffed the food before putting it in his mouth.

Chanyeol, Sehun and Kyungsoo began talking about their high school memories and everything while the two couples discussed their family and the companies. Kyungsoo was the cousins' friend in high school and had moved abroad to pursue his dream of being a doctor. After a while of talking with the other, Chanyeol and Sehun were aware of the fact that their friend had just come back to Korea.

"So you're gonna work here then?", Kyungsoo nodded at the brunet. "Dad has a few hospitals and he said I could get a spot in the one at Seoul.", he replied and the duo nodded. Midway through their meal, someone caught Chanyeol's attention over his mother's shoulder. Someone who looked like Baekhyun but with a closer look, it was indeed the cute doctor.

Chanyeol furrowed his brows at the old man the doctor was with. The raven head watched as the old man touch the blond even though the other kept dodging it. "...Yeol?", the CEO blinked at Kyungsoo who pointed to Jaehwan.

"Well, you're wondering why we're here right? It is cause the Do's have a special proposal.", he uttered with a happy smile. "I think it's best if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol get married.", Jihan suggested with a bright smile. Kyungsoo smiled brightly and Sehun cheered and whistled for his cousin while Chanyeol felt the blood drain from his face.

"What do you think, son? When can we have the wedding?", Jaehwan asked his son who was still at a loss of words. "Well..", the raven head cleared his throat, ".. This is a little shocking and too sudden Dad.", the raven head mumbled out. "Come on, say yes. Let's get married.", Kyungsoo uttered with a shy smile and Chanyeol could not find it in his heart to reject his best friend.

"Geez, I'll have to think about this more. Can you give me some time?", Chanyeol asked and only then he saw the crestfallen look of his mother. "Alright take the time you need but I hope you'll give us a good answer son.", said Jihan and the raven head nodded at the elder with an unsure smile.

They continued with their dinner but throughout the dinner, he could not take his eyes off his mother as he tried to apologize. Then he looked over his mother's shoulder to see if Baekhyun was still there. The raven head could still see how uncomfortable the other was. Chanyeol gritted his teeth through everything but when the old man kissed Baekhyun he lost it.

Stabbing his steak with the knife, he stood up from his seat enraged. Dropping his fork on his plate, the raven head went up to the bathroom with a scowl on his face. The other six watched him walk away rather surprised. "Let him be, maybe he's a little stressed.", said Minyoung when Kyungsoo got up to follow Chanyeol and made him sit back.

Chanyeol almost punched down the door as he walked in. He looked at the mirror and gripped his hair with a groan. A couple of minutes and a few deep breaths later, he composed himself. The raven head pat his face with cold water and was wiping his hands with the tissue when someone else walked in.

"Baekhyun.", "Chanyeol.", they simultaneously uttered as they stared at each other. Before Chanyeol could ask anything, the doctor began crying. The raven head quickly embraced him and shushed him down as he gently stroked the blond strands. A few minutes later, the blond pulled away sniffling a little and washed his face.

"Who's the guy?", the raven head slowly asked and cleared his throat not wanting to sound as if he was jealous or anything. "He's the chief. I asked him if I could come back to the hospital and he took me here.", the doctor teared up. "Did he tell you that he'll allow you to come back if you kiss him?", Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol as soon as the question was asked and pushed him away.

"What?", the doctor asked for a confirmation. Chanyeol realized what he had asked and biting his tongue he quickly mumbled out an apology. "You think I'd kiss people for some job? Do I look that much of a slut like those men called me that night?", the CEO tried to reason with the other but he had clearly lost.

"Think whatever floats your boat, let's not meet again.", the blond man hollered before walking out crying silently. And Chanyeol was too late to pull him back. With a frustrated groan, he walked to the table. "Everything alright son?", the raven head gave a nod while his stare was fixed on the blond head.

Chanyeol's mother was not dumb to not know that her son had his concentration elsewhere. When the raven head looked down at his plate the woman quickly turned around and took a glance at the blond head behind her. She did not recognize the doctor right away but remembered the CCTV footage she had seen.

Minyoung's crestfallen look was long gone and she mentally squealed, 'My son-in-law is here too', Chanyeol smiled at his mother who seemed happy though he could not contemplate the reason behind it. He just felt relieved that she was back to her original self.

When it was time to leave, the Do family and Jaehwan were conversing while Minyoung pulled her son and Sehun along with her to the table where Baekhyun and the old man was. The raven head's eyes were blown wide seeing where his mother was dragging him but he knew very well that there was no stopping his mother if she was determined.

Fortunately, the old man was at the bathroom and the blond doctor was all alone at the table sipping on his milkshake. Sehun internally did a happy dance at the sight of his crush and sighed cursing internally thinking why he had not seen him earlier. "Remember me, Dr Baek?", the lady cheered and Baekhyun looked up. He stood up and bowed at the lady returning her smile, "Yes, I do Ma'am.", he mumbled out and avoided any eye contact with Chanyeol but let Sehun give him a short hug.

"I wanna invite you over for dinner tomorrow. Can you come?", she asked the male showing her doe eyes. Baekhyun nervously smiled at the woman in front of him. "Come on, it'd be fun. We know a lot of games too.", Sehun persuaded his crush. Seeing the duo, the doctor gave a little hesitant nod. "Great, Sehun will pick you up tomorrow then. This means a lot to me, thank you.", said Minyoung and Baekhyun gave a confused yet fond smile.

When Minyoung and Chanyeol were out of sight, Sehun nudged the other. "The old man is bothering you right?", Baekhyun sighed before truthfully nodding. "Alright then.", he mumbled and took off his jacket wrapping it around Baekhyun.

"Wha-", Sehun put his finger to the other's lip and shut him off. "Just follow my lead.", the doctor nodded his head and continued to walk beside Sehun as he held his hand tight. "Baekhyun?", Sehun heard the old man's voice and turned around but held Baekhyun tighter so that the other would not turn.

The old doctor approached the duo in front of his table and tapped on Sehun's shoulder. "What?", came Sehun's response. "He was here, did you see him? Blond hair just like your partner.", the old man explained pointing at the blond who had turned away from facing the other. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't see anyone here.", the elder furrowed his brows not trusting the brunet.

"I know it's you Baekhyun.", he said before walking up to the duo. Before the old man could touch the young doctor, a steel grip on his wrists stopped him. "That's my husband and he's sick so we're leaving. How dare you try to touch him, you pervert!", Sehun pushed away the elder before taking back Baekhyun's hand and walking out.

"God, why did you come out with him?", asked Sehun once they were out. "Well, I asked him if I could go back to the hospital and he took me here.", the brunet gave a nod. "Thanks a lot, Sehun. Sitting with him felt so suffocating.", the young doctor pouted remembering the chief doctor's behaviour towards him. Sehun squished the other's cheeks together and ruffled his hair, "No need to thank me, I was just helping out my friend.", he smiled and ruffled the blond hair causing the younger to huff and swat his hand away.

"You need a ride, right?", Baekhyun smiled at the male. "It's alright, thanks for your help Sehun. I can go back on my own.", the brunet shook his head disapproving. Sehun took his hand once again leading them to the Park family and the blond gritted his teeth seeing the raven head leaning on his car as the elders bid their farewell.

"Aunt, I'm taking Baekhyun home so I'll see you guys tomorrow.", he said with a huge grin. Well, who would not if they got to drive their crush home. "We can give you a ride if you'd like.", the lady volunteered and Sehun pouted, "He's coming with me.". Baekhyun and Minyoung laughed while Chanyeol turned his head away with a huff.

"Alright kids, go home safe.", the happy brunet smiled and Baekhyun bowed before letting Sehun lead them to the car. Chanyeol, who, for some reason wanted to pull the young doctor to his car and take him home, was too proud to admit that he was jealous of how Sehun held the other's hand and how he dragged him.

Shaking his head off the thoughts, the Parks took off to their mansion as soon as the Do's took their leave.

__________________

It was almost two in the night and Chanyeol could only toss and turn on his soft bed. He tried music, he tried reading, he even tried listening to some random math lectures online but nothing helped him fall asleep. The raven head sat up before getting off his bed. Taking a cancer stick from the bedside table, he lit it up as he went over to the balcony.

He took a puff exhaling it out as the cold breeze touched his skin. A long train of thoughts ran around his head as he continued to enjoy his cancer stick. "What are you doing to me Byun?", he groaned to himself before taking out the cigarette stick and putting it off.

Feeling frustrated he walked down to the kitchen for some hot chocolate but instead found his mother there sitting with a bottle of wine. "Mom?", the lady looked up and gave a small smile before telling her son to have a seat.

"What's wrong Mom? You don't drink unless something bothers you.", Minyoung gave a nod followed by a sigh as she twirled the glass between her fingers. "Do you like Kyungsoo?", Chanyeol did not react rather stayed silent.

Minyoung did not have anything against the Do's. In fact, she always thought that they were fun to be with. But when it came to her son's marriage she did not feel so good about it. Knowing her son, with the little details she had managed to collect about Baekhyun, she knew he would be a much better companion than Kyungsoo for Chanyeol.

"Mom, I gotta admit I had a huge crush on him until he got in a relationship with my friend. I think Dad has finally figured out a partner who I might marry.", he uttered out with a genuine smile. "I know it's selfish but what about Baekhyun? I think he would be so perfect for you.", she asked her son whose smile faded in no time.

"Mom I--", "Well, I invited him for dinner tomorrow and I'll accept whatever your answer is.", she gave a gentle smile and kissed his forehead before going to bed. Chanyeol put his head on the table and groaned. He had lost count of how many times he had sighed that day. The raven head took the bottle of wine before walking back to his room.

'I'm sorry...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hey, y'all! How did you guys like this chapter?
> 
> And to one of my readers, trust me it's always gonna be Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the end, don't ever doubt that ^^
> 
> Hope the chapter was fun or pretty frustrating.... "^_^
> 
> Anyway do comment your thoughts, it really means a lot to me <3
> 
> Stay safe and take care, pretty people! Love you all!
> 
> XOXO


	9. OMB! 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note before you start reading this chapter... Y'all gonna love Jongin in here lol

Baekhyun sighed as he swapped the clothes over and over again in front of his mirror. Almost his entire wardrobe was spread out on his bed messily. He fell back on his bed, close to giving up on finding a proper outfit for the Parks' residence. 

"Baekhyunie?", Sehun's voice rang from downstairs after the slam of the front door. "Bedroom.", the doctor cried back and the brown-haired CEO climbed up, his heal creating noise with the hardwood floor in the silent house. 

"Are you trying to build a fort out of clothes?", Sehun scratched his head looking at the doctor lying on top of a messy pile of clothes. "Clothes are good but pillows and blankets would be much better, Hyunie.", he uttered and Baekhyun gave him an eye roll. 

"I can't choose an outfit.", Sehun stared at the blonde and the clothes, back and fro. "What?", the brunet shook his head, "You have such good outfits, I don't see the issue here.", Baekhyun huffed at that. "They're like super-rich I don't wanna look like I'm too odd there.", he mumbled making Sehun laugh. 

"You silly puppy.", the tall brunet muttered and pecked the other's head before picking out clothes from the pile and handing it to Baekhyun. "Trust me, you'll look your best there.", Baekhyun nodded trusting his friend's words and went inside the bathroom to change. Checking his outfit a little, he stepped out. 

Sehun clapped his hands and whistled, "Baekhyunie looks so ravishing.", he uttered out. The outfit was simple yet looked so beautiful on the doctor- a neutral sweater and coat paired with jeans, of course, Sehun had the perfect fashion sense. Baekhyun shook his head and gave a shy smile which made Sehun ruffle his hair as he sincerely praised him once again. "I'll just do my hair and makeup. Let's leave in a few minutes.", the CEO nodded and sat on the bed while Baekhyun sat in front of the mirror. 

He neatly parted his fading blond hair in the middle to give off an innocent look and a single stroke of liner over each eyelid to complete off his look. "Hyunie, turn around.", Sehun mumbled out of the blue and a click went off on his phone. "Why did you take a picture?", the doctor moved toward his friend, his hand reached out to grab the other's phone but the CEO straightened his arm above his head.

"I needed a picture to look at.", Sehun laughed and the shorter one huffed. Baekhyun got on the bed trying to seize the phone but the two ended up falling, the doctor over the CEO. Sehun forgot how to breathe for a moment as he gaped at the Doctor's face so close to him for the first time. He stared at the angelic beauty and admired every detail on his face, his pouty lips and his sinfully beautiful eyes, "Got it.", the younger's voice snapped him to reality. 

Baekhyun sat up looking at the phone but pouted when he realized it was locked. Sehun sat up with a smug smirk, "I almost underrated you.", the other scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm a doctor, you know. It wouldn't be a big deal for me to cut your thumb use it to unlock your phone and sew it back in.", it was the blond's turn to smirk and the brunet huffed. As if!

"Are you done getting ready?", he asked clearly switching the topic for a reason and Baekhyun not knowing the other's motives nodded. He almost screamed when Sehun slung him across his shoulder and carried him to his car. "What's with you and Chanyeol just carrying people like this? Do I look like a sack?", he hit the other's back and the taller gave a laugh saying that it tickles. 

Placing an angry Baekhyun on the passenger seat, the CEO fixed the seat belt before leaning towards the other. "Don't be angry, you look like an adorable little puppy Hyunie.", he tapped the other's nose before running over to his side not minding the other's threats to chop off his hand. 

____________________

Minyoung and Chanyeol were cooking together for the guests for the evening, including the lady's special guest, Byun Baekhyun. The raven head poked his finger into the soup tasting and moaning at the taste. "How come I don't get food like this often?", he asked but the lady flicked her son's forehead telling him not the steal the food. 

The CEO had come home earlier than usual since he knew well that his mother could use a hand in preparing everything. "Are you that excited for him Mom?", Chanyeol asked observing his mother who was checking for even the minor details. She looked at her son and gave a cheerful nod. 

Just then the duo heard the front door open and close followed by Jaehwan calling for them. The mother-son pair walked into the living room to find Jaehwan standing with his guest, Kyungsoo but he was not alone. Behind him were a few bags and suitcases stacked. 

"Show him the guestroom son, he's gonna be staying with us for 2 months.", the eldest Park uttered and Minyoung scowled at him. "What? Why?", the old man shrugged. "Since he's going to be a Park soon, I thought it would be nice if he could get the flow of things at our house, you know get used to our house.", said Jaehwan and Minyoung mentally cursed at her husband. 

She hoped that her son would say something to refuse but was shocked to see her son grab Kyungsoo's luggage and ascend the stairs with the penguin boy following behind. "They're already getting along just fine. A cute couple.", the man said only to be glared at by his wife. 

"Are we having a dinner party tonight?", he asked taking in the aroma of the food from the kitchen. Giving no answer, the woman walked to the kitchen her husband following suit. "Is something wrong honey?", he asked and Minyoung stabbed the knife on the chopping board making Jaehwan stop in his tracks and gulp hard. 

"I already told you I wanna ask that doctor's hand in marriage for our son, why did you plan this and why in the world don't you tell me anything?", Jaehwan made his fuming wife sit down as he sat beside her. "I wanted to surprise you and think about this. Our son used to have a crush on him and the same goes for Kyungsoo, this is the only way we could get our son to agree to a wedding in this lifetime.", he said and caressed his wife's hand which was harshly pulled away. 

"I don't care, I know my son. I know he won't marry Kyungsoo cause he's going out with the doctor, Darling.", Minyoung said with a triumphant smirk and walked back to her dishes. "What do you mean 'going out'?", the man asked and the other shrugged. 

"Our son waits for the doctor and the two eat at Luhan's cafe, sweetheart. He is, without a doubt gonna marry Baekhyun.", she again directed a glorious grin at her husband who looked defeated.

"Look here, Chanyeol's gonna marry Kyungsoo cause we wanna merge our companies. What can that doctor do?"

"That doctor is gonna make my son feel loved and happy and I want that more than your dumb company.", she retorted. 

"Fine. Let's not fight. You do what you can do and I'll do what I can do but in the end, it's Chanyeol's decision.", Minyoung nodded and the couple shook hands agreeing to the deal between them. 

_________________

Chanyeol settled Kyungsoo's luggage on the floor as the other looked at the room. The tall raven head opened the curtains letting in the warm rays lighting up the dull room. "You like the room?", the owl-eyed male gave a nod smiling. 

"Thanks for bringing my luggage, you seem to be working out a lot.", said Kyungsoo feeling the other's hard biceps causing Chanyeol to give a shy grin as he scratched his nape. "Well, if you're ever bored my room is across yours. I have a lot of games piled up.", he grinned at the shorter one who chuckled. 

"Still haven't gotten over your obsession for games?", Chanyeol gave a nod as he grinned before taking his leave. Entering his room, he took a deep breath and exhaled feeling the tiny flutters in his body. His old crush was right across him and will be but all he had to do was say yes to the proposal.

Though his mind told him to accept his heart could not agree. Shaking the thoughts off his head, he stared at his reflection in the mirror as he styled his hair a little. Just then he remembered something. Shit, I invited Jongin...

Kim Jongin or Kai, as his best friends called him was Kyungsoo's ex-boyfriend and the best friend of Chanyeol and Sehun. Jongin was one of the best dancers in all of Korea and owned a few chain hotels in Korea as well as overseas. Jongin had a huge crush, scratch that, he loved Kyungsoo with every nerve in his body and he had the guts to confess first instead of Chanyeol who never did. 

Chanyeol being himself shrugged off his crush knowing it would fade sooner or later and was always supportive of his friends' relationship. But, the CEO was currently losing his head over the silliest mistake he could have possibly made. 

It's not my fault, right? Dad invited Kyungsoo without saying anything earlier...

He sighed to himself and soon came downstairs when he heard the front door open. Jongin's smile greeted him as soon as he opened the door. "I brought wine.", he handed the bottle to his tall friend and walked in. 

"Hey, son. How are you and everything back home?", Minyoung asked with a sweet smile. Jongin bowed to the lady, "I'm good and everything's fine too Mrs Park.", he mirrored the smile asking how she was. They had a little chit-chat until someone came down the stairs knocking the breath out of the dancer's lungs. 

"Jongin..", "Kyungsoo..", the duo stared at each other and Minyoung was confused as to what was happening. The tan-skinned male turned to Chanyeol, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?", and the CEO could see the other's eyes brimming with tears. 

"I need a little air, I'll be back.", Jongin said walking out the door as he grabbed his jacket. Kyungsoo stared at the male's back until he left and walked back to the guestroom with his head hanging low due to an unknown pang in his heart. 

Sitting in his car, Jongin let his tears fall remembering how Kyungsoo had broken up with him for no reason. "I just don't love you anymore.", he had uttered breaking the dancer's heart before leaving for the US. Jongin still never figured out how he had gotten over him but meeting his ex-lover again proved to him that he had never moved on. 

"Kim Kai.", he heard a tap on his window. The tan-skinned male rolled it down and was met with Sehun's smile. "What are you doing inside?", Jongin shrugged and exited the vehicle. "Who's this cute guy?", Jongin looked at the male beside Sehun. 

"Oh, this cute guy is my boyfriend Dr Byun Baekhyun.", Jongin whistled. "You managed to get a doctor?", he laughed along with Sehun while Baekhyun glared at the tall brunet. "Why do you go around saying I'm your boyfriend or husband?", the brunet turned to the younger.

"Cause I'm gonna make you fall for me but not too hard cause your legs might hurt.", Sehun joked and Jongin laughed. The name Baekhyun seemed a little familiar to the dancer but he shrugged it off. "Still a player, I see!", Sehun gave Jongin a nod and just then another car pulled up. Luhan came out looking as cute as he could with a simple maroon sweater paired with blue jeans. 

He waved at Sehun as he approached the trio. "Did you guys get kicked out? Why are you out here in this cold?", he asked and the brunet shook his head. "We just got here and you got invited too?", Luhan nodded with a small pout. 

"Chanyeol said I could join your reunion dinner this year.", he uttered and the two tall men nodded. Chanyeol had a little get together for his little group of friends every year and always refused to invite Luhan since he did not want his friend to get hurt if he ever came across his cousin. 

"Wait who are you? You look familiar but I don't remember you well.", said Jongin. "I'm Luhan, the Chinese transfer student?", Jongin nodded when he remembered the male in front of him and his history of one-sided love for Sehun. 

"Can we go in? I'm freezing.", asked Baekhyun whose nose and the tip of the ears had gone red from the cold. Sehun nodded and the four went in. Minyoung greeted them with a warm smile but gave Baekhyun a bear hug taking him and the others by surprise. 

Chanyeol welcomed his friends but turned his head when he saw Baekhyun, the younger doing the same. As he passed by, Baekhyun bumped into the other's shoulder and stomped over to where Sehun was not minding the burning glares of the raven head. 

When it was time for dinner, Jongin tried so hard not to look in Kyungsoo's way but as usual, his eyes deceived him making him look at the male every once in a while. Next to him was Sehun who was playing Footsie with Baekhyun who was across him. 

The brunet moved his legs to the doctor's inner thighs causing the young male to gasp. All eyes fell on him as silence enveloped the table. Sehun retreated his leg sitting up straight as he shot the blond a few smirks. 

"What's wrong honey?", Minyoung asked. "Nothing Mrs Park, it was just a dumb mosquito.", he replied, a glare fixed on the brunet in front of him. The doctor soon apologized and the occupants continued with their dinner. Chanyeol being near Baekhyun knew what made him gasp and was taking out the anger on his bowl of rice. 

The dancer who had been thinking for a long time finally remembered what he forgot...

"Oh yeah now I remember. Baekhyun and Chanyeol slept together in the honeymoon suite at my hotel!"....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Oops, Jongin just said something. Love what he said? khi khi
> 
> Anyhoo how was the chapter? I hope you guys liked it... 
> 
> I should apologize for the late update, I kinda forgot to check for mistakes last night so I had to take some time to check the chapter (I assure you you'll find mistakes tho =_=)
> 
> BTW..... whoever started that trend about EXO leaving SM, dude you're great. I almost jumped up in happiness lmaoo only to realize it was just a rumour. The day they actually get to leave that toxic company would be the most glorious day.... 
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Love you, folks!!
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Well, that was a shitty first chapter, never mind :/
> 
> Hope you guys would be patient enough and stick with me and this book to the end :)
> 
> And I promise the later chapters will be long, just put up with me for a little...
> 
> Do comment a lot and spam me and vote if you liked it ^_^
> 
> I love you all cause you're so precious! 
> 
> Take care and stay safe 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
